Boss Battles in Shattered/Dialogue
In Shattered, there are seven boss battles that revolve around the game's protagonist, James Derettas, defeating a certain enemy. There are various dialogue lines that both James and the boss may say in each battle. The player cannot force the characters to say these things, they happen randomly. Dialogue Boss Battle #1: PX-41 criminal The criminal doesn't speak, he just grunts, moans, and screams. James may say: *Man, why do I have to deal with this? *Ugh! *This sucks! *Why do I have to fight this creature? *This is fucked up! Boss Battle #2: Nightmare Erik James must fight Erik Baying in his dreams, in the mission Nightmares. Erik is on PX-41 in this dream, so he doesn't speak except for grunts, moans and screams. James may say: *This is for killing my girl! *You will pay for this Erik! *Fuck you! *AAAAHHH!! *Everything you've done will be reverted now! Boss Battle #3: Chief Gleeson In this battle, James must fight Chief Gleeson on PX-41. Gleeson doesn't speak in this battle due to the PX-41, except for occasional grunting, moaning and screaming. James may say: *Fuck you, Gleeson! *I'm restoring justice to this city! *You can't stop me, you corrupt piece of shit! *You will pay for all of your illegal actions! Boss Battle #4: Infearno In this battle, James must fight Infearno. Infearno may say to James: *Why are you doing this?! *I've had enough! You're done! *All these things I've had to go through... and you're not stopping me! *Fuck you, James! James may say: *Who are you?! *Why the hell are you doing this?! *I'm taking you down one way or another! *Don't even bother, bud! You're dead meat! *You're done! Boss Battle #5: Travis Ululator James must fight Travis Ululator in the Waterfront Casino now. Travis may yell: *You can't stop me! I'm too powerful! *I'll kill you and spread your body parts across the city! *I'll murderize you! Yes, murderize! *All this has been for nothing, James! You can't fucking stop me! James may say: *You've got this all wrong, Travis, and now you'll pay the price! *You're fucking dead meat, Travis! *I gotcha now! No point in fighting it! *Your empire that you've built, it will ALL fall! *I hate people who think who they are, like you! Boss Battle #6: X27 X27 may yell: *Everyone's tried to stop you, and they've failed! But I will succeed! *You are hated by everyone, James. It was only a matter of time. *It was only a matter of time before you were brought down. Nice knowing you. Wait, no it wasn't! *The FFUB will rule now, thanks to your stupid fucking actions! *You're dead! James may say: *X27, you suck, and you WILL be brought down. *You will be brought to justice, boiii. *You think your puny whips are enough to stop me? I'M FUCKING JAMES DERETTAS! *Next stop for X27: HELL! Boss Battle #7: Erik Baying This is the final boss battle, and due to this, it is extremely tense. Erik may yell: *James, I've hated you forever! I finally get to take you out once and for all! *You don't know what I've been through! *You have to have everything your way James! That's why you FUCKING SUCK! *I will take you down, and burn your dead body into pathetic little ashes and BURN THE ASHES! James may say: *You don't know what you've caused, Erik! This is necessary! *You just made the biggest mistake of your life! *Fuck you! Fuck you, Erik! *You've always been #1 on my shit-list! Now you're at the top, past #1! *All the damage you've caused was for nothing, it will be reverted. *Puny, worthless punk fucker! Category:Bosses in Shattered Category:Dialogue